Can You Find Love In The Unlikeliest Place?
by i.cant.find.the.spacebar
Summary: This story is a new twist, not following the storyline on screen. It features a different scenario of Aaron and Jackson meeting, and all the drama that entails because of it. Can there ever be a happy ending?


Title: **Can You Find Love In The Unlikeliest Place?  
**

Synopsis: This story is a new twist, not following the storyline on screen. It features a different scenario of Aaron and Jackson meeting, and all the drama that entails because of it. Can there ever be a happy ending?

Chapter 1: Meeting

* * *

"Prologue"

I remember that it was raining, the day I saw him for the very first time. I woke up that morning with the sound of rain lashing against the tiny window. As I laid there I thought it would just be another boring groundhog type of day. But it was anything but. Because of him.

Jackson Walsh.

His head was covered in short brown curls and he had stubble on his face. His brown eyes betrayed his emotions clearly, he looked absolutely terrified. He had a good body too, quite slim but still incredibly sexy and he wore his clothes well. The attraction was instant, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. I wasn't one for soppy girly stuff like love, but it was definitely lust at first sight.

He caught my eye for a moment as he scanned around, taking everything and everybody in. I felt a flutter in my stomach and my temperature and pulse both rise rapidly. I could see that his hands were visibly shaking as he was led away. I felt so sorry for him and wanted to run up and tell him that it would be ok, and to just give it time, but of course I didn't. I had a reputation to keep up.

I'd only just laid eyes on him, I hadn't even found out his name yet, but I was desperate to see him again. It wasn't as though he'd be hard to find though, prison was a small place.

* * *

"Chapter 1"

'Did you see the new kid?' Gray asked his two friends with a smirk, a short while after Jackson had been taken to his cell for the very first time. Aaron didn't know what to say so pretended to be preoccupied with chalking his cue stick for the pool table.

'Yeah,' Tony replied with a little chuckle. 'What a girl.'

'He's a total gay lord,' Gray laughed. 'Maybe we should pay him a visit. Welcome him to his new home.'

'Good idea,' Tony agreed. 'Aaron? You coming?'

'I thought we were playing pool?' Aaron asked.

'After,' Gray smiled. 'Come on.'

'Alright,' Aaron sighed.

Gray, Tony and Aaron walked up to Jackson's cell, which was on the ground floor. Aaron was feeling apprehensive, he didn't want to be doing this. The door to the cell was open and Jackson was sitting on his bed, head hung low and his face in his hands. He was alone.

Jackson was lost in his own little World. All he could think was _I shouldn't be here_. How on earth did it get this far and why? He'd never be able to cope in prison, he just wanted to go home. He wanted his Mum to turn up and tell him it had all been a horrible mistake.

'Knock knock,' Gray shouted as he walked into Jackson's cell, without actually knocking physically. Jackson's head snapped up, taking in the three guys. He swallowed nervously. As he caught Aaron's eye, Aaron looked away, feeling guilty.

'What's your name?' Gray asked.

'J-Jackson.'

'Funny name. So what you in here for?'

'I- I was set up, I didn't-' But Jackson stopped talking as Gray and Tony both burst out laughing.

'Yeah yeah, like we haven't heard that before, eh lads?' Gray said. Tony was still laughing and Aaron gave Gray a smile when he looked at him.

'You a poofter?' Tony asked Jackson.

'What?' Jackson whispered.

'You look like one,' Gray said. 'You know, Jackson, we don't tolerate that kind of thing on this wing. D'you get me?'

'I don't understand,' Jackson replied quietly. 'I'm not out to cause any trouble, I just want to be left alone.'

'Aww,' Gray mocked. 'Well we thought we'd give you a proper welcome some time this week, didn't we lads?'

'Er yeah,' Aaron agreed when Gray looked at him for an answer.

Aaron then looked at Jackson who's eyes had widened with fright. Tony made a fist with his right hand and hit it against his left palm. He and Gray laughed again. Aaron folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the brick wall, pretending to look bored, but desperately wanting to leave.

Gray leaned down towards Jackson and whispered something in his ear that Aaron and Tony couldn't hear. Jackson looked down at the floor, he was shaking and breathing deeply.

'Right, let's leave the little poof to settle in,' Gray said and he walked towards the door.

Aaron didn't move as Gray and Tony left the cell. Jackson sensed his presence was still there and looked up from the floor cautiously. He had tears in his eyes and Aaron couldn't tear himself away. He didn't know Jackson, but he hated seeing him so upset and scared. He felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him. Then Jackson spoke, snapping Aaron out of his trance.

'Get out,' Jackson begged. 'Please just leave me alone.'

Aaron didn't need telling twice. He ran out of the cell and after Gray and Tony who were still laughing. Aaron knew exactly what Gray had planned for Jackson, it was what he planned for every prisoner who came onto the wing and who looked like easy prey. Beat them up. Show them who's boss. Push them around etc.

Back in his cell, Jackson could feel the panic rising inside his body. He tried to breath slowly and desperately fought back the tears. He laid down on the bed, facing the wall, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

'Oh God,' he whispered.

* * *

It was three days later and Jackson had rarely been seen, only coming out of his cell if he absolutely had to. Aaron had spotted him a couple of times and found himself constantly looking out for him, and walking past his cell door a lot on the off chance of getting a glimpse.

Aaron was in his own cell, lying on his back on his bed, his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Jackson, wondering how he was feeling and if he was settling in. Gray walked in and sat on the bed opposite.

'You ready to deal with that Jackson kid then?' he asked Aaron.

'He's hardly a threat, why bother? He looks like the type who'll keep himself to himself.'

'Because I can and I'm not about to let the opportunity of beating up a poof go to waste,' Gray replied. 'You're not going soft are ya Livesy?'

'No,' Aaron scoffed. 'I just don't wanna stay in this place a minute longer than I have to. I've already had my sentence extended by two months cos of that fight the other week.'

'Oh yeah,' Gray replied, smiling as he remembered back. 'Cheers for covering up for me.'

'No worries. Just don't expect me to get involved in anymore welcoming parties.'

'Well if anyone asks, Tony and I were with you all afternoon, right?'

'Sure,' Aaron replied.

Gray left him and Aaron sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He sighed and tried to think of a way of helping Jackson without showing himself up as a soft touch and "one of them." He couldn't reveal his true self but he also couldn't sit back knowing what they'd be doing to Jackson.

* * *

Aaron sneaked quietly into the kitchens and headed towards the back, knowing that's where Gray, Tony and Jackson would be. Sure enough he heard low voices and rounded a corner to find Jackson sitting on the floor, Gray and Tony standing over him.

'Hey,' Aaron said. Gray and Tony looked around in alarm.

'Fuck, you gave me a fright,' Gray replied. 'So decided to join in after all? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.'

'Er no, I came to warn you one of the screws has been looking for you. I'd get back to your cell if I were you.'

'Shit,' Gray sighed. 'Um, well feel free to finish the job.'

Gray rushed past Aaron, Tony right behind him. As soon as the coast was clear, Aaron walked nearer to Jackson and looked down at him. From what he could see Jackson had blood on his lips and a bruise forming by his right eye. He didn't have to see his body to guess there would probably be a couple of more bruises as well, but because he'd interrupted halfway through, compared to some people Gray got his hands on, he didn't look too bad.

'What are you waiting for?' Jackson whispered without looking up at Aaron. 'Do your worst.'

'I'm not- I'm not gonna hurt ya,' Aaron replied, feeling awful.

Jackson stood up slowly, with a grimace, and he turned towards the wall to look in the large mirror above one of the many kitchen sinks. He examined his face.

'Are you ok?' Aaron asked quietly and Jackson looked up, his watery eyes meeting Aaron's in the mirror.

'What do you care?' Jackson sobbed, dabbing at his bloody lip with his sleeve.

'I just- Look don't take it personally, Gray he- He likes to throw his weight around, to prove he's top dog. And Tony, well he's just all fists and no brains. It's not because of you.'

'Well that makes me feel loads better, thanks,' Jackson said whilst shaking his head. 'If you're not planning on using me as a punch bag, why don't you run back to your friends?'

Aaron didn't say anything else, he didn't know what to say. He retreated from Jackson and left him to it. Jackson sighed in deep relief once Aaron was gone. So this was going to be his life for the next few months? An easy target for the big boys to play with? The thing was, Jackson had no energy to even fight it. What was the point?

* * *

Jackson was six days into his prison sentence. He had another one hundred and fourteen days to go. He was getting used to his routine now. He stayed in his cell reading or staring into space and only left to eat and shower. He'd been on edge expecting Gray, Tony or Aaron to come looking for him again, but nothing. It was dinner time so he made his way to the canteen area by the kitchen.

'Oi Jackson, missing your boyfriend now you're banged up in here?'

Jackson was in the queue, he turned around at the voice to see Gray and Aaron standing there, with smirks on their faces. He didn't say anything and faced forward again. He could hear them whispering and laughing.

'I bet perving over all the guys in here are your dreams come true,' Gray continued.

'Yeah, but having to make do with your hand instead?' Aaron added. Jackson could feel himself getting angry but ignored it. Don't react he told himself. Don't react.

'Oh dear, looks like Jackson doesn't want to talk to us Aaron.'

'I'm sure we'll get over it,' Aaron laughed.

Jackson got his dinner and then went to an empty table and sat down. A few minutes later someone came to a stop by him. He braced himself, thinking it was one of them. But it wasn't.

'Can I join you?'

Jackson looked up to see a guy in his mid thirties standing there, with his dinner tray. He was quite good looking and had a sincere look about him.

'Of course,' Jackson replied, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

'Thanks, I'm James by the way.'

'Jackson.'

James sat down, had a sip of his drink and then took a bite of his dinner before looking at Jackson and pointing his fork towards Jackson's face with a knowing smile.

'Walked into a wall did you?' James asked.

'Oh, um-' Jackson mumbled, not knowing what to say.

'As soon as someone new comes along they'll forget about you, trust me.'

'Oh, right. Did they- Did they do the same to you?'

'They tried,' James smirked. 'I do martial arts classes, so they didn't even manage to get one punch in.'

'I'd have liked to have seen that,' Jackson smiled.

'They were a bit wary of me for a bit after that, but I'm not interested in fighting. I've got a wife and kids to get home for.'

Jackson couldn't help wondering how James ended up in prison, but felt it would be too rude to ask. He seemed so nice and normal. But then again he hoped he came across that way himself and he didn't belong in prison.

'So, is it just the three of them?' Jackson asked.

'Pretty much, the rest of us are either too scared to look them in the eye or just don't give a shit. They have guys who tag along and stuff, but yeah it's mainly those three. Gray's the ring leader, he makes all the decisions and what he says goes really. Tony just loves violence and is happy to go along with anything. He's as thick as two wooden planks.'

'Right. Um, what about the other one?'

'Aaron? Well in the past he was actually even worse than the other two, but recently he's more of the strong silent type. He gets involved, but not as much as the others. He got in trouble a few weeks back so he's probably trying to lay low.'

'That explains it then,' Jackson whispered to himself.

'Sorry?' James asked.

'Oh, nothing,' Jackson smiled.

Jackson had wondered why Aaron just walked off instead of giving him a kicking in the kitchens, now he knew why. Aaron was probably one wrong move from being banged up in solitude or something.

* * *

A week had passed and Jackson hadn't encountered anymore abuse from Gray and his friends, verbal or otherwise. At first he couldn't think why they were leaving him alone, but then the reason came to him one night when he was struggling to sleep. They'd probably seen him hanging around with James and he wasn't someone they wanted to mess with.

Jackson was leaving his cell more now that he wasn't as afraid of bumping into Gray, Tony or Aaron. He was also spending a lot of time with James and another guy called Darren. Since their first chat Jackson had found out that James was in prison for beating up a boy who assaulted his teenage daughter. The reason why Jackson was there hadn't cropped up yet.

Jackson was in the library, looking for a book to read. He was reading the synopsis at the back of a Stephen King novel when someone spoke to him.

'Alright?'

Jackson looked up to see Aaron o Just seeing him made him feel uncomfortable and on edge, although it was unlikely he would try anything in the middle of the library with other people about. Jackson never replied and went back to what he was doing.

'How you settling it?' Aaron asked him quietly.

'Fine,' Jackson replied stiffly, looking at Aaron briefly. He put the book down on the shelf and then walked out of the library.

'So why are you really in here?' Aaron asked, catching up with Jackson in the corridor.

'Um, why do you care?' Jackson replied skeptically, the two walking side by side.

'Just curious,' Aaron shrugged.

'Well, like I said the other day, I was set up.'

'You don't have to use that line in here y'know. Chances are whatever you've done, half the guys in here have done much worse.'

'It's not a line.'

'Alright, so what were you set up for?' Aaron asked, rolling his eyes.

'Assaulting a police officer,' Jackson replied and Aaron laughed. Jackson stopped walking and Aaron followed suit, turning to face him.

'Is that it? So why would you be set up by the pigs?'

'Because I was dating this g- Um I mean-'

Jackson's cheeks had gone bright pink and Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. Had he almost heard what he thought he'd almost heard? He tried to look a though he wasn't desperate to know for sure.

'Were- Were you gonna say guy?' Aaron asked cautiously.

'Er, no,' Jackson whispered looking away from Aaron and feeling sick. What had he done?

'Yes you were. So you're- You know, gay?'

'Please don't tell anyone,' Jackson panicked looking into Aaron's eyes.

'Course not,' Aaron replied, but he could see in Jackson's scared eyes that he didn't believe him. 'I swear alright? I won't say anything.'

Aaron looked to his right and left side and seeing nobody coming, grabbed hold of Jackson's arm and pulled him into the empty office next to the library.

'What did you do that for?' Jackson asked in alarm as Aaron closed the door behind them.

But Aaron didn't answer. He walked up to Jackson and very slowly reached his hand out to him, lightly stroking Jackson's cheek and then he ran a finger along his bottom lip.

'What are ya doing?' Jackson gasped.

'What does it look like?' Aaron smiled shyly.

Jackson stepped backwards until he hit a wall, his eyes wide with fear. Aaron was confused, if Jackson didn't fancy him fair enough, but there was no need to react like he was repulsive or something.

'Please, please, anything but that,' Jackson begged Aaron, sliding down the wall to the floor.

'Eh? What are you on abo-' Then it dawned on Aaron, Jackson thought he was planning on forcing himself onto him. A chill went through Aaron's entire body. 'I'm not- Oh God, no,' Aaron said, shaking his head. 'I wasn't gonna- Jackson, I'm so sorry I made you think- I would never-'

'Please, let me go,' Jackson whispered.

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you so much for reading :) If you've got this far please let me know what you thought of the first chapter :)


End file.
